Teenagers
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: La tradición de ser solo un instituto para chicos es corrompida cuando muchas de género femenino entran a esta Academia. Hetero-Hetalia. 'T' por lenguaje adolescente.
1. No queremos ver a tu hermano

**Pairings: NoruegaxBelarús, USAxMéxico, UKxSeychelles, FranciaxMónaco, EspañaxBélgica, PrusiaxHungría, IslandiaxLiechtenstein, JapónxTaiwan.**

**Advertencias: Humor de pubertos. Carácter de perros y el zoo escolar adolescente. Aaaah, ¡El instituto!~.**

**Personajes: Noruega (Lukas Bondevik), Islandia (Emil Steilsson), Estados Unidos de América (Alfred F. Jones), Belarús (Natalya Arloskavya), México (María Hernández López), Inglaterra (Arthur Kirkland), Seychelles (Victoria Bonnefoy), Francia (Francis Bonnefoy), Mónaco (Cloé Dubois), España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo), Bélgica (Emma Hepburn), Prusia (Gilbert Bielschmidt), Hungría (Elizabeta Hérdeváry), Liechtenstein (Lily Zwingli), Japón (Kiku Honda) y Taiwán (Mei Wang).**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no los latinos ya hubieran aparecido.**

_— _Estamos finalmente aquí. — Comentó una joven de piel morena, de largos cabellos ondulados de un hermoso color café obscuro hasta la espalda baja, de ojos amarillos cómo la miel, con una enorme y blanca sonrisa de oreja a oreja plantada en su rostro.

— Así es, María. — Habló una joven de baja estatura, con cabellos rubios cortados de manera similar a la de un hombre, adornado con un listón que combinaba con el vestido ampón que llevaba en ese momento. Una chica de ojos grandes y expresivos, con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro. — Es muy hermoso, cómo hermano dijo. Debe de ser un buen lugar para hacer amigos. Dijo que debía de ser un lugar seguro para mí, Lily.

— ¿No os parece emocionante, chicas? ¡Vamos a romper la tradición de un instituto sólo para chicos! ¡Seremos las primeras mujeres! — Gritó emocionada una muchacha con cierto tono holandés en su habla. Con el cabello corto y rubio oscuro adornado con una diadema verde limón.

— Como debe molar, Emma. — Intervino una jovenzuela a la belga con cierto tono de aburrimiento y sarcasmo en su voz, además de un pesado tono ruso. De cabellos plateados hasta espalda baja adornado con un moño de color blanco tapando la mayoría de su frente, con una rara combinación de ojos morados. — No, en serio. Mola, **y mucho**.

— ¡Hey, Elizabetha! — Gritó una mujer de cabello color azabache muy largo, con un curioso rulito en su cabeza y unos enormes ojos cafés — ¿Crees que haya gente _gay_ aquí? Digo, por el yaoi, **jujujú**.

— No, Mei. No. Debemos concentrarnos por ahora en nuestros estudios. — Respondió una castaña con ojos verde esmeralda acompañada de una sonrisita tétrica. — Pero si hay... debemos considerarnos suertudas, _barátnő*_.

— Eli, Mei-mei. — Regañó una joven de apariencia refinada, con una trenza de cabellos rubios muy gruesa hecha de lado a su cabeza, adornada con un moño rojo, y de ojos morados, enmarcados por unos delgados anteojos. — No es tiempo de eso, chicas. Se que esto será divertido pero... no pensemos en esas cosas ahora, ¿Sí?.

— ¡_Jeunes filles*,_ Cloe! — Gritó a regañadientes y con el ceño fruncido una morena de cabello negro como la noche, tomado en dos coletas. Tenía unos enormes ojos cafés. — Dejen de pelear, y entremos a nuestra habitaciones.

El resto de las chicas asintieron levemente con su cabeza, y diciendo entre dientes ''Sí'' en su respectivo idioma, ya que eran de diferentes nacionalidades.

— Emmm... Victoria... — Comentó Lily. — No se tú, pero... nosotras no podremos cargar este equipaje.

La morena frunció el ceño. Nunca había pensado en ello. ¿ Ahora cómo lo harían? No tenía la más mínima ni absoluta idea.

— Eue... — Tarareó Victoria. Pensaba, y pensaba. Hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente. — ¡Lo sé! Llamaré a Francis.

— ¿Francis? — Comentaron el resto de las chicas al unisono.

— ¿No lo recuerdan? Mi hermano, estudia aquí.

Un desgarrador silencio inundó el vestíbulo de la Academia. Una chica de ojos miel fue la primera en hablar.

— ¡Oh, no, ése no! — Gritó exuberada María. — El otro día que fuimos a tu casa intento violarme.

— Mi hermano me dijo que no estuviera a más de quince metros a la redonda de el y sus tres amigos, Victoria. — Comentó una decepcionada Lily, odiaba que su hermano fuera tan sobre-protector.

_—_ ¡Oh, vamos chicas! — Gritó Victoria. — Se los juro: Las ayudará con sus maletas, y no obtendrá contacto visual con ustedes. Pueden verificarlo, lo aseguro.

Las jóvenes dudaron por unos segundos, y finalmente dieron la aprobación. Victoria sacó rápido su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Francis muy rápido, casi volándose los dedos. Y finalmente acercó el celular a su oreja. Las chicas se acercaron a ésta para oír más de cerca.

_— __**Bonjour**__? (¿Hola?)_

_— __**Bonjour, Francis.**__ (Hola, Francis)_

_— __**Victoria! Je n'ai pas m'appeler, sis~ Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin?**__ (¡Victoria! Hace mucho que no me llamas, hermanita~ ¿Qué necesitas?)_

_— __**Je suis dans le hall de l'académie, compléter avec des valises.**__ (Me encuentro en el vestíbulo de la academia con todo y maletas)._

_— __**Je vois ... Est votre ami mignon il Cloe?**__ (Ya veo... ¿Está tu linda amiga Cloe ahí?._

_— __**Frère, faites attention. J'ai besoin de vous et certains de vos amis vers le bas et nous aider à porter nos sacs.**__ (Hermano, pon atención. Necesito que tú y tus amigos nos ayuden a cargar las maletas)._

_— __**Oui, oui. Encore une fois, sont à votre ami Cloe mignon là-bas?**__ (Si, sí. Repito: ¿Está tu linda amiga Cloe ahí?)._

_— __**OUI!**__ (¡SÍ!)_

_— __**D'accord, nous allons leur donner de l'aide.**__ (Está bien. Las encontraremos abajo)._

_ Su llamada ha finalizado._

_— _Okey... ¿Porqué rayos hablaron en Francés? _Ez olyan, mint én mindig beszélek magyarul_.*

_— _Calma, Eli. No estoy segura de porque, y no entendí nada de esa conversación. Pero estoy segura de que mencionó algo de Cloe. Escuché su nombre por ahí. _— _Susurró la joven belga.

_— _Chicas... ¿No son ellos? _— _Señaló con su dedo Natalya, a un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban caminando a esa misma dirección.

_— _**Sí****_, _**_son ellos_**_._**

**¡Helou!**

**Antes que nada, las traducciones (Cortesía de Traductor Google):**

***B****_arátnő: _****Chicas en húngaro.**

*******_Jeunes filles: _****Chicas en Francés.**

**_*Ez olyan, mint én mindig beszélek magyarul: _****Es como si yo estuviera todo este tiempo hablando en húngaro.**

**¡Bueno!**

**Esta idea se me ocurrió mientras iba de regreso a mi país. Pero ya saben, primero tengo que actualizar mi otro Fic, así que he aprovechado el tiempo que mi madre fue a su trabajo para tomar la computadora y hacer este capítulo, o más bien dicho, el prólogo.**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Tomates? ¿Pasta? ****_Todo es bienvenido._**


	2. You're a Dumb

**¡Hello! Me llego mi momento de inspiración y decidí actualizar con un capítulo de este extraño FF. Antes que nada, ¡Gracias por sus reviews!.**

**_Saddie: ¡Me alegra mucho que éste FanFic sea lo que esperabas!. Te entiendo, a mi también me gusta mucho el hetero de Hetalia pero es muy malo que casi no haya FF's de eso u.u.s_**

**_¡Claro que agregaré el VietnamxChina y UcraniaxCanada! La verdad estaba pensando sobre esas dos parejas, y más sobre la de Ucrania y Canadá. Tal vez, pronto aparezcan._**

**Y, lo mismo de siempre:**

**Pairings: NoruegaxBelarús, USAxMéxico, UKxSeychelles, FranciaxMónaco, EspañaxBélgica, PrusiaxHungría, IslandiaxLiechtenstein, JapónxTaiwan, CanadáxUcrania, ChinaxVietnam.**

**Advertencias: Humor de pubertos. Carácter de perros y el zoo escolar adolescente. Aaaah, ¡El instituto!~.**

**Personajes: Noruega (Lukas Bondevik), Islandia (Emil Steilsson), Estados Unidos de América (Alfred F. Jones), Belarús (Natalya Arloskavya), México (María Hernández López), Inglaterra (Arthur Kirkland), Seychelles (Victoria Bonnefoy), Francia (Francis Bonnefoy), Mónaco (Cloé Dubois), España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo), Bélgica (Emma Hepburn), Prusia (Gilbert Bielschmidt), Hungría (Elizabeta Hérdeváry), Liechtenstein (Lily Zwingli), Japón (Kiku Honda), Taiwán (Mei Wang), Canadá (Matthew Williams), Ucrania (Katyusha Braginski), Vietnam (Hue Ha) y China (Yao Wang).**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no los latinos ya hubieran aparecido.**

_**—**_****Hey, Francis. _—_ Dialogó un malhumorado inglés, sentado en un tapete con la vista hacia un televisor y tomando un mando de _Xbox 360 _entre sus manos con fuerzas. _— _Hey, tú._ Bloody frog. _¿Vas a seguir jugando, o no? Deja de andar cómo adolescente con su Pin recién estrenado tecleé y tecleé en su _BlackBerry. _Voy a borrar tu cuenta en_ Brazzers_ si no juegas ahora mismo, estamos ganando, idiota. Y no pienso perder esta oportunidad para subir de rango.

Por más que el inglés le discutía que soltara ese estúpido Smartphone nuevo que su amigo tenía, el rubio desalmado no le hacía caso. El inglés salió de su cuenta de _Xbox Live_, y se acercó a la oreja de el francés.

_— _¡Hijo de _puta_! _—_ Escupió en el oído el inglés a Francis. Este último frunció el ceño, mientras le picaba a el botón rojo de de finalizar llamada con una mueca de desaprobación.

— Es una emergencia, Arthur. — Dijo amargamente Francis. Arthur nunca lo había visto más serio en su vida.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Cómo si se rompiera tu Play.

— ¿_What_? — Preguntó el inglés. — No eres muy bueno con las metáforas.

— No sabría explicártelo, _mon ami_. Tan sólo, reúne a Gilbert, a Antonio, a Lukas, a Emil, a Alfred aunque sea horrible nombrarlo en esto. También llama a Kiku.

— ¿¡Se podría saber exactamente por qué, _bloody hell_!?

— ¡Cejas monstruosas! ¡Ya cállate y haz lo que hermano Francis dice! — Gritó fuertemente Francis.

Arthur aventó el control sobre su cama, y fue saliendo a paso pesado a la puerta, la cual azotó fuertemente, estremeciendo a Francis. Seguido, el inglés sacó su BlackBerry y empezó una llamada hacia Antonio.

Emil caminaba por los angostos pasillos del dormitorio de chicos pensando en por qué rayos Arthur lo había llamado a la Sala de Conserjes. Tal vez sería algo de su hermano mayor, Lukas. Talvez también podría ser por que dejara de juntarse tanto con su amigo hong konés, eterno rival de Arthur. Talvez sería, no sé, para enseñarle a cocinar. Cuando por fin estuvo enfrente del extraño punto de reunión, suspiró un poco y abrió lentamente la puerta.

— ¡_Mein gott_, Arthur, contésta! — Exclamó un albino bastante frustrado al parecer.

— ¡Gi-gilbert! ¡Tranquilo, amigo! ¡De seguro es por algo bueno!. _Fusososososo_~. — Comentó un castaño con ojos verdes bastante optimista, al parecer.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Gilbert-san. ¿Por qué nos encontramos ahora mismo aquí? — Preguntó un japonés bastante abatido por esa situación.

— ¡No se preocupen! ¡El héroe lo arreglara todo! — Exclamó alegremente un rubio, con su pulgar levantado en signo de aprobación. Todo estaba hecho un caos.

— Emil, ¿Por qué estas aquí? — Preguntó Lukas, el hermano de el islandés. Emil hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Arthur me ha citado aquí hoy. ¿Para qué nos quieres? No soporto estar aquí un segundo más. Apesta a hamburguesas. — Se esperaba una repuesta de el americano diciendo que olían bien, pero todo se mantuvo en un pesado silencio.

— Ni yo mismo lo sé.

Cuando el inglés terminó de dictar su repuesta, todos expresaron un gesto enojado en su rostro, y empezaron a pronunciar groserías en su respectiva lengua. Todos, menos el tranquilo Kiku, quién solo soltó un suspiro.

— Si tú no lo sabes, ¿Quién lo sabe?.

El timbre de celular de Arthur distrajo a todos. Ahí estaba su repuesta. El inglés deslizo en sus manos su teléfono celular y contestó rápidamente.

— Quiere que vayamos al ascensor del pasillo principal. Ahora.

Ahí fue cuando todos comenzaron a empujarse y a jalarse los cabellos. Sonaban lloriqueos, unos quejidos agudos y varios '¡Jódete! Se cayó mi celular por tu culpa', entre otros insultos. Cuando lograron deslizarse por los pasillos del pequeño punto de reunión, corrieron bruscamente hacía el ascensor, encontrándose con Francis.

— ¡Francis! — Gritó el albino. — ¡Gran hijo de la gran puta! ¿Por qué mierda vamos hacia el vestíbulo?

— Es una sorpresita, mon ami. Una sorpresita que os gustará mucho.

Llegaron llegar vivos y coleándo a el vestíbulo. Unos sacudieron sus pantalones, otros, revisaron para ver si su cartera estaba en el lugar adecuado. Todo bien. Todo, menos algo. Había muchas chicas en el vestíbulo. Si, en el vestíbulo. **De una escuela solo para chicos**.

— Hey, Francis, ¿Se puede saber porqué rayos esa chica nos está apuntando? — Preguntó curioso el noruego, con una expresión facial un tanto limitada.

— Me lo agradecerán luego, amigos. — Guiñó el ojo Francis.

**¡Y aquí termina todo! Un capítulo de la perspectiva de los chicos. Un poco corto, pero capitulo.**

**¡Espero os guste!.**


	3. Los hermanos nórdicos

**¡Helou!~**

**Lo mismo de siempre:**

**Pairings: NoruegaxBelarús, USAxMéxico, UKxSeychelles, FranciaxMónaco, EspañaxBélgica, PrusiaxHungría, IslandiaxLiechtenstein, JapónxTaiwan, CanadáxUcrania, ChinaxVietnam.**

**Advertencias: Humor de pubertos. Carácter de perros y el zoo escolar adolescente. Aaaah, ¡El instituto!~.**

**Personajes: Noruega (Lukas Bondevik), Islandia (Emil Steilsson), Estados Unidos de América (Alfred F. Jones), Belarús (Natalya Arloskavya), México (María Hernández López), Inglaterra (Arthur Kirkland), Seychelles (Victoria Bonnefoy), Francia (Francis Bonnefoy), Mónaco (Cloé Dubois), España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo), Bélgica (Emma Hepburn), Prusia (Gilbert Bielschmidt), Hungría (Elizabeta Hérdeváry), Liechtenstein (Lily Zwingli), Japón (Kiku Honda), Taiwán (Mei Wang), Canadá (Matthew Williams), Ucrania (Katyusha Braginski), Vietnam (Hue Ha) y China (Yao Wang).**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no los latinos ya hubieran aparecido.**

* * *

— ¿Agradecerte qué, exactamente? — Espetó molesto Arthur. — ¿Qué nos hayas traído un par de minas?.  
— ¿Par? — Preguntó sarcástico Lukas. — Me parece que no sabes contar, Arthur.  
— Sí, sí. — Afirmó amargamente Arthur. — No son un par, son muchas.  
— Y eso, exactamente, es el problema. — Completó amargamente Emil con la mirada desviada. — Si esto es para lo que nos hablabas, Francis, me temo que debo decir que _bless_*.

El islandés se dio la vuelta dispuesto para irse, cuando sintió como Francis le tomaba la manga, con una mirada suplicante. Emil soltó un suspiro y le lanzó con una mirada a Francis, anhelando cual era la razón para la que estaban ahí.

— Me temo que quieres que te responda, _mon ami_*. — Suspiró levemente Francis, para luego que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve rosado. ''¿Hvað?'' se preguntó en su mente Emil, que nunca había visto a Francis avergonzado de algo. — Mi hermana Victoria y sus amigas se han transferido a este instituto, y, pues... las maletas... Cloe.

— ¿Las maletas? ¿Cloe? Francis, no te entendemos, hehe. — Preguntó Alfred con una linda y enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
— Concuerdo con Alfred. — Afirmó confundido el asiático.

Francis alzó su mano a la cabeza y se acomodó su cabello hacía atrás mientras apretaba los labios tan fuertemente que casi formaba una línea recta. Eso no era común de el.

— Bueno, el caso es que mi hermanita me pidió que les ayudáramos con sus maletas... y no puedo fallarle. — en ese momento, Francis apretó con más fuerza los labios. — Porque Cloe me gusta.  
— Hey, hey. Francis, tranquilo. — Escupió amargamente Gilbert. — Es la primera vez que una chica en verdad te gusta. Y si te creo, porque es la primera vez que te veo como un tomate, pero, ¿Porqué nos metes a nosotros en esto?.  
— Porque este tío es un gilipollas y quiere impresionarla. — Sonrió afablemente Antonio, ladeando la cabeza, con una aura negra a su alrededor. — Lo lamento, Francis. Es mi hora de siesta.

Francis formó un mohín en sus labios, y frunció levemente el ceño.

— _Ne pas m'énerver_*. Ayúdenme esta vez. Lukas, Emil, vayan con la chica que trae un vestido largo y tinto con la otra que está sentada arriba de el equipaje.  
— Está bien. — Afirmaron los hermanos al unisono, mientras los demás reían, menos Lukas y Emil, que desviaron la mirada.

Empezaron a caminar en grupo hacia dónde se encontraban dos chicas: una rubia y otra peliblanca, y para llamar su atención, Lukas habló.

— Hey.

La chica rubia volteó, la otra, simplemente le ignoró, se encontró con un chico de rasgos serios, tez blancas y cabello tan rubio llegando a el punto de ser blanco. Con un curioso rulito flotante a su izquierda, acompañado de unos hermosos y enormes ojos color morado con tonos azules. Para evitar la molestia, el chico se había tomado la parte izquierda de su -seguro- largo flequillo con una cruz de metal hacia la derecha, dejando ver sus delgadas cejas. El joven, traía puesto una bonita camiseta gris de manga larga a rayas negras, con una corbata blanca. Pantalones blancos muy formales con un cinturón pesado de color negro. Botas que lo alcanzaban hasta el final de la pantorrilla de color gris oxidado, y un bonito saco abierto azul marino con un bonito estampado de círculos un poco más oscuros que el último. Finalmente, para enfrentar el frío de ese invierno, una bufanda adornada casualmente en su cuello. Su nombre era Lukas, según Victoria había escuchado de los labios de su hermano hace unos momentos.

— ¿Tú nombre es Lukas, no? — Preguntó la pequeña Lily.  
— Sí, un gusto. ¿Y tú? — Expresó Lukas con una sonrisa ególatra.  
— Mi nombre es Lily, Lily Zwingli. — Espetó la pequeña rubia mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. — Un placer conocerte a ti también.  
— Sí. — Contestó lo más amable que pudo Lukas, nunca se le había dado bien tratar con las chicas. — ¿Podrías decirles a todas tus amigas por medio de tu celular que el hermano de Victoria y sus perritos falderos están en camino?.  
— Te-he... Creo que ellas ya lo saben. — Respondió la Suiza mientras sonreía. — Y no les debes de decir perritos falderos a tus amigos, recuerda que ellos también te soportan.

El noruego sonrió egocéntricamente. Juntarse con chicas no era tan malo después de todo.

— Lukas. — Interrumpió Emil. — Necesitamos ayudarles a cargar su equipaje.

Otro chico salió de la espalda de Lukas, al parecer, era su hermano, debido al gran parentesco que tenían. Tenían el mismo color de cabello, este, sin embargo, era muchos centímetros más bajo y tenía los ojos de un tono morado o rojizo, muy bellos. Llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca de botones blanca, que en su cuello llevaba un moño cosido. Pantalones a rayas cafés, junto con unos zapatos escolares color miel. Llevaba puesto, también, un suéter de rombos color verde castaño, con un cuello de V, que dejaba al aire el moño de la camiseta. Tenía un gorro café puesto finamente en su cabeza y una bufanda color azul marino con bordes blancos. Traía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del suéter, lo que le hacía dar aires de chico serio, según el.

— ¿Y tú? — Preguntó energéticamente Lily. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.  
— Emil, Emil Steilsson. Para servirte. — Contestó el nórdico, un poco rojito mientras desviaba la mirada.  
— No es bueno tener tantas formalidades, después de todo ya tengo la oportunidad de conocerte un poco mejor.  
— Está... bien.  
— ¿Lo ves?  
— Pero... ¿Y ella? — Interrumpió Lukas señalando a Natalya. — ¿Cuál es su nombre?.  
— ¡Oh! — Contestó la Suiza. — Ella es Natalya, Natalya Arlovskaya.

La mencionada bufó un poco y dirigió su mirada hacía los hermanos.

— Hola, Emil. Me llamo Natalya Arlovskaya, como Lily te dijo. Un gusto en conocerte.

Dicho esto, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su equipaje.

— Natalya, ¿Porqué no le respondiste a Lukas? Fue un poco grosero. — Bufó Lily.  
— Hey, _vakker dame_*, no muerdo. No te haré nada malo. — Sonrió altanero Lukas, con sus ojos relajados. Ese idiota realmente quería que la chica lo matara.

— Ya, soy Natalya.  
— No es por interrumpir... — Habló Emil. — Pero ya es un poco tarde, por lo que creo que debemos de llevar sus maletas a el dormitorio de chicas que abrieron. Su llave es la 202, y les toco ir con otras dos chicas de nuevo ingreso, unas tales _Hue_ y _Yekaterina_.

Y sin decir nada más, los hermanos tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron al ascensor, cargando todas sus maletas al vestíbulo del dormitorio de chicas, para luego despedirse.

* * *

**¡Yu-hu! Lo lamento, lo lamento. Que capítulo más aburrido y lleno de descripciones he hecho. Hice a Natalya tan diferente a la original ;_; La razón de esto es porque en este Fic Natalya no está acostumbrada a hablar con chicos por algo que le paso... ¿Porqué? Ya lo verán ustedes en los casi-últimos capitulo del Fic.**

**Y por último, pero no menos importante, el diccionario:**

***Bless: Adiós en islandés.**

***Mon ami: Amigo en francés.**

***Vakker dame: Bella dama en noruego.**

**¡Chao, chao!.**


	4. Insoportable

**Pairings: NoruegaxBelarús, USAxMéxico, UKxSeychelles, FranciaxMónaco, EspañaxBélgica, PrusiaxHungría, IslandiaxLiechtenstein, JapónxTaiwan, CanadáxUcrania, ChinaxVietnam.**

**Advertencias: Humor de pubertos. Carácter de perros y el zoo escolar adolescente. Aaaah, ¡El instituto!~.**

**Personajes: Noruega (Lukas Bondevik), Islandia (Emil Steilsson), Estados Unidos de América (Alfred F. Jones), Belarús (Natalya Arloskavya), México (María Hernández López), Inglaterra (Arthur Kirkland), Seychelles (Victoria Bonnefoy), Francia (Francis Bonnefoy), Mónaco (Cloé Dubois), España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo), Bélgica (Emma Hepburn), Prusia (Gilbert Bielschmidt), Hungría (Elizabeta Hérdeváry), Liechtenstein (Lily Zwingli), Japón (Kiku Honda), Taiwán (Mei Wang), Canadá (Matthew Williams), Ucrania (Katyusha Braginski), Vietnam (Hue Ha) y China (Yao Wang).**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no los latinos ya hubieran aparecido.**

* * *

Alfred reía intensamente. Francis combinaba su francés con el español. Kiku quería decir algo, pero Antonio y su 'conjuro' para aflojar un poco la tensión que había en ese momento lo interrumpían. Gilbert se adulaba a si mismo. Emil y Lukas estaban dispuestos para irse. '_¡What a mess!_'' Pensó el inglés. Frunció un poco el ceño, bueno, exagero. Frunció demasiado el ceño, mientras se masajeaba un poco las cienes para evitar explotar en ese maldito momento.

— _Ne pas m'énerver_*. — '_Que se joda Francis, que se joda su puto lenguaje de mierda_' Pensó Arthur. — Ayúdenme esta vez. Lukas, Emil, vayan con la chica que trae un vestido largo y tinto con la otra que está sentada arriba de el equipaje. — Explicó Francis.  
— Está bien. — Afirmaron los hermanos, un poco hastiados de la situación. Los comprendía, Arthur los comprendía. Todo estallo en risas por la reacción de Lukas al enterarse de que iba a moverse. Hasta el tímido Kiku había optado por reírse. Ya iba a explotar.

Cuándo Lukas y Emil ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Arthur explotó... literalmente. Y de paso también saco su florido lenguaje.

— Que te den, Francis. — Gritó '_amablemente'_ Arthur. — _Que te den._

— ¡Ooooh~, _mon ami_! — Contestó Francis. — Vamos, vamos. He traído chicas lindas y así me lo agradeces. No es justo. — Contestó el rubio, guiñando un ojo. El inglés bufó en ese momento.

— Eeh... Francis... — Espetó Kiku. — Debemos ayudarlas, ¿No?.

— Eh... Sí, sí. — Contestó hostigado el rubio. — Tú y Alfred vayan con las dos castañas obscuras, para ser más fáciles de explicar, ya que son las únicas. _Antoine_, Gilbert. Vayan con la rubia de listón y con la chica de vestido verde. Yo y mi _mon ami, Artie_ iremos con la morena y con Cloe~.

— Francis, tus explicaciones nos han servido taaaaaaaaaaan bien para diferenciar cuales son las chicas. — Escupió sarcásticamente Alfred, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Déjenme explicar bien... — Replicó molesto el francés. — Tu y Kiku vayan con la chica de vestido blanco con holanes y con la de apariencia asiática. Antonio y Gilbert irán con la castaña clara de flor rosa en el cabello y con la rubia obscura de listón azul eléctrico. Yo y Arthur iremos con las restantes.

Todos asintieron levemente con su cabeza para representar lo 'bien' que iba a hacer ese día. Los pares se separaron y fueron con las chicas.

* * *

— ¡Déjame ver si entendí! — Gritó el rubio. — Iremos con la morena con un _punto_ en el labio y con la _china_, ¿Verdad?.

— Alfred... No es un punto, es una _peca_. Y no podríamos averiguar si es _china_ o no... dígamosle asiática, ¿bien?. — Contestó un hastiado Kiku mientras suspiraba levemente. En realidad, nunca había soportado a Alfred, y nunca, por los siglos de los siglos lo soportará. Amén. Así estaba dictado, ese chico americano era un desastre, un completo desastre. Un estúpido, arrogante y horrible desastre.

— Eso, eso. La _mancha_ y la _coreana_.

Kiku tenía ganas de golpear a el rubio en ese momento.

— Bien, y eso de que ya estamos 'bien' ubicados de cuales son las chicas... — Respondió Kiku. — ¿Vamos ya?.

— Ok!. — Contestó entusiasmado Alfred.

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha hacía donde las dos chicas se encontraban. Para decir verdad, cada vez que se acercaban hacia donde estaban eran más lindas según el tímido asiático. Una joven morena, de figura esbelta y ojos mieles hermosos, llegando a el punto de ser amarillos, enmarcados por unas gruesas pero bonitas cejas. La chica portaba un bonito vestido blanco de holanes con cuello de V. Aquél vestido le llegaba hasta medio muslo, que para ajustarlo más traía un bonito cinturón de metales cortados en una bonita forma de hoja. Traía unos calcetines o mallas, como le preferéis decir, negros, hasta igualmente, medio muslo. Llevaba del mismo color unos tacones altos y una chaqueta. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un ligero rosado, y sus labios también, quienes estaban acompañados por un lunar pequeño en su lado izquierdo. No olvidéis, para el frío, también llevaba unos guantes y un gorro igualmente negros.

Pero, también no olvidéis a la asiática. Una bonita blusa de estampados florales morados se dejaba ver casi completa por una linda chaqueta de cuero con botones negros, de color carne, que cubría sus brazos y hombros o cualquier parte que dejara descubierta la blusa, del frío. Unos pantalones de mezclilla en forma tubo hasta casi arriba del tobillo, que tenía sus rodillas pintadas de un tenue blanco. También traía puesta una bufanda color rojo, que hacía denotar más su pálida piel. Un gorro blanco, pulseras de metal y un bonito bolso negro hacían juego. Tacones brillantes y negros, que daban un aire de seriedad que hacia contraste contra su rostro. Ojos grandes de color café, redondeados por unas finas pestañas. Cabello largo y castaño obscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda, con un copete cuidado y un curioso rizo saliendo de él. El asiático se sonrojó un poco por ver aquella linda mujer.

— ¡Hey! — La voz de Alfred sacó de sus pensamientos a Kiku.

— ¿Eh...? — Preguntó con una voz adormilada la morena. — ¿Podría saber quién e- — La chica fue interrumpida por la otra joven.

— ¿Kiku? — Dudó curiosa la joven asiática. El pelinegro dirigió su mirada curiosa hacia ella.

— Perdón... ¿Nos hemos visto antes? — Preguntó Kiku.

— Tal vez no lo recuerdes... — Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa la muchacha. — Soy prima de Yao. Tu compañero de clases en tu antiguo colegio. Te vi en su fiesta de despedida, y pregunté por tu nombre hacia mi primo... ¡porqué tu ibas en mi misma clase! — Exclamó sorprendida, mientras Kiku abría de golpe sus ojos, en modo de sorpresa. — Pero... Tú eras de otro grupo de amigos, así que jamás me hablaste, ni yo a ti. Ahí fue cuando Yao me dijo tu nombre, y te conocí.

Kiku desvió la mirada hacía su acompañante, Alfred. Quien en modo de curiosidad abrió un poco los ojos. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la chica.

— Oh... — Contestó Kiku. — Pienso que debería de presentarme correctamente. Mi nombre, es Kiku. Kiku Honda. Soy de Japón, ¿Y tú?.

— Mi nombre es Mei. Mei Wang. Soy taiwanesa, ¡Un gusto conocerte!. Aunque... sería mejor presentarnos formalmente. María,¿se buena chica y presentate!

— Yo soy María Hernández, soy de México. — Contestó Maria. — Un gusto en conocerte a ti también Kiku. — Respondió la mexicana esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— _I'm Alfred Frederick Jones_!. — Interrumpió entre risas el rubio. — _I'm from the awesome United States! Hahahaha!._

— Sí sí. Basta de formalidades por hoy. — Contestó un poco molesta Isabel por la actitud de Alfred. — Aún así... ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¿Tienen algo que decirnos a mi y a Mei? ¿O a las demás chicas?.

— Maria... — Contestó Mei con una voz un poco aguda. — ¡No seas tan grosera con los chicos!

— No, Mei. Está bien. — Contestó alegremente Kiku, con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. — Francis, hermano de Victoria, nos ha dicho a mi y a Alfred a que os ayudáramos a llevar sus maletas hacia su habitación.

— Ya veo... — Contestó aliviada Isabel. — No hay motivo de que preocuparse, yo puedo llevar las de Mei las mías solas. Enserio, lo podemos hacer solas, no se preocupen.

Antes de que el asiático pudiera decir alguna palabra, la latina ya estaba cargando las dos pesadas maletas que estaban llenas de todo tipos de cosas. Kiku miraba un poco... ¿entretenido? la situación mientras Alfred tenía una boba sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras Mei regañaba a gritos a la latina, Alfred se acercó al oído de Kiku.

— ¿No te parecen lindas? — Preguntó un poco nervioso, y eso se denotaba por las diminutas risillas que aveces soltaba. — En especial la morena.

Kiku se sonrojó como un tomate debido a la pregunta de el estadounidense Quería contestar algo pero de su boca sólo salían leves tartamudeos y unos pequeños gritos. Inhaló y suspiró levemente, aun con un sonrojo en su rostro, para llamar la atención de las dos chicas.

— ¡_It's OK_! — Gritó estruendosamente Alfred, haciendo poner de nervios a Maria. — ¡Las podemos ayudar!.

Alfred ya tenía las maletas en sus manos antes de terminar de decir la oración. Una serie de insultos inaudibles se dirigían hacia el chico de parte de la latina que tenía el ceño fruncido.

''_Este será un buen año..._'' — Pensó Mei.

* * *

— Gilbo... ¡Hey, Gilbo! — Gritó preocupado Antonio, haciendo un pequeño puchero en sus labios. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Que qué pasa? — Contestó. — ¡Qué esa rubia y esa tipeja han arruinado mi sesión de la tarde genial con Gilbird!

...

* * *

**Oh yea. Mátenme. Hice el capítulo corto de nuevo. Lo escribí en tiempo récord de 40 minutos.**

**Sorry si María me salió un poco molesta, igual y así somos de groseros los mexicanos lml (?).**

**Olvidé mencionar que ahora todos los capítulos serán de los encuentros de los pares con las chicas. El próximo será con Gilbert y Antonio y el siguiente con Iggy y Francia.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Favoritos? :DDDDDDDD NO. Ya sé que mi historia está horrible xD.**


	5. Two meetings

**Pairings: NoruegaxBelarús, USAxMéxico, UKxSeychelles, FranciaxMónaco, EspañaxBélgica, PrusiaxHungría, IslandiaxLiechtenstein, JapónxTaiwan, CanadáxUcrania, ChinaxVietnam.**

**Advertencias: Humor de pubertos. Carácter de perros y el zoo escolar adolescente. Aaaah, ¡El instituto!~.**

**Personajes: Noruega (Lukas Bondevik), Islandia (Emil Steilsson), Estados Unidos de América (Alfred F. Jones), Belarús (Natalya Arloskavya), México (María Hernández López), Inglaterra (Arthur Kirkland), Seychelles (Victoria Bonnefoy), Francia (Francis Bonnefoy), Mónaco (Cloé Dubois), España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo), Bélgica (Emma Hepburn), Prusia (Gilbert Bielschmidt), Hungría (Elizabeta Hérdeváry), Liechtenstein (Lily Zwingli), Japón (Kiku Honda), Taiwán (Mei Wang), Canadá (Matthew Williams), Ucrania (Katyusha Braginski), Vietnam (Hue Ha) y China (Yao Wang).**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no los latinos ya hubieran aparecido. _«_**

* * *

Un sonriente castaño y un desesperado albino se separaron del resto del grupo. El joven español dirigió su mirada a su acompañante, Gilbert, quién segundos después de separarse había sacado su celular. En modo de curiosidad, el joven hispano desvió su mirada hacía el celular. Abrió un... muchito los ojos al ver una tanda de groserías en inglés, alemán y en toda lengua existente en este planeta escritas en las notas. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a Gilbert, quién no dejaba de teclear intensamente cómo si el mundo no tuviera fin.

— Gilbo... ¡Hey, Gilbo! — Gritó preocupado Antonio por la acción de Gilbert, haciendo un pequeño puchero en sus labios. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Que qué pasa? — Contestó. — ¡Qué esa rubia y esa tipeja han arruinado mi sesión de la tarde genial con Gilbird!

— Gilbert... — Musitó curiosamente Antonio. — ¡No te preocupes! Les ayudamos a recoger sus maletas lo más rápido que podamos y tu volverás a tu 'sesión genial' con Gilbird y yo tomaré mi siesta. ¿Vale? — Canturreó seguro de sus palabras Antonio, qué por acto reflejo le quitó el celular a Gilbert para que recuperara la compostura.

— Ja. — Respondió secamente Gilbert, haciendo una mueca de completo desagrado en su rostro. — Pero lo haremos rápido.

— ¡Sí! — Asintió alegremente Antonio, con un brillo de ansiedad en sus ojos. — ¿Vamos ya?.

El albino asintió levemente con su cabeza, mientras siseaba por lo bajo lo mucho que odiaba al francés ese, y que cuando se iban de juerga sólo lo hacía porque estaba aburrido. Decía lo asombroso que el mismo era, a veces incluso tarareaba la canción que se había compuesto y dedicado a sí mismo. Antonio sonrió levemente, recordando que el albino tenía el mismo temperamento y carácter de antes.

— Gilbert, ¿No son esas chicas muy parecidas a la de la descripción de Francis?. — Preguntó Antonio con un deje de curiosidad en su sonrisa. — ¡Creo que sí son!.

El agudo grito lleno de entusiasmo por parte del europeo alertó a las chicas. Una de ellas era de aspecto un poco peculiar: alta, muy alta. De cabello corto y rubio adornado con un listón azul eléctrico, que hacía juego con sus ojos. La chica traía puesto una blusa tejida de manga larga color negra y leggings ajustados, igualmente negros. Unas botas algo altas color azul eléctrico (¡nuevamente!) y unos guantes blancos que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos, de una forma extravagante y algo moderna. La rubia platicaba animadamente con la otra chica, que tenía cabello largo y castaño haciendo juego con unos ojos grandes y verdes. Esta, sin embargo, consistía de un estilo más sencillo y menos moderno que la otra. Un vestido de manga larga color verde esmeralda, con leggings de tela blancos y botas cafés Lo más estrafalario y notorio de su atuendo, era una flor rosa que tenía incrustada en un mechón del cabello. Esta última, volteó con duda su cabeza hacía Antonio, y volvió a dirigirla hacia su amiga, pensando que no hablaban de ellas.

Cada vez que Antonio se acercaba a ellas, su sonrisa aumentaba. Cuándo por fin logro acercarse un poco más hacia las chicas, levantó tímidamente su dedo índice y lo dirigió con energía hacia el hombro de la castaña. Lo meneó suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, llamando la atención de la chica.

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó la castaña. — ¿Quién eres?

— ¡Soy Antonio, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, de España! — De repente, su aura de timidez fue reemplazada por una energética y llena de entusiasmo. — ¡Un gusto!

— Eli, ¿quién es? — Interrumpió con un tono infantil la rubia.

— ¿...Antonio?. — Contestó dudosa la castaña mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacía su lado izquierdo para tratar de pronunciarlo bien, ya que un fuerte acento húngaro resonaba en sus palabras. — Un gusto, yo soy Elizabeta, Elizabeta Hérdeváry. De Hungría.

— ¡Yo soy Emma Hepburn! — Exclamó alegremente Emma, mirando fijamente hacia Antonio. — ¡De Bélgica! ¿Y ese tipo de atrás quién es?. — Cambió de tema bruscamente, aún con un deje divertido y juguetón en su voz.

Elizabeta torció su cuerpo hacía la derecha para lograr ver a el 'tipo' del que hablaba Emma. De aspecto muy interesante. Cabello completamente blanco, y no era un rubio muy claro, un blanco platinado. Ojos color carmesí, quién miraban con odio a la húngara, con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro. Una camiseta de manga larga negra, acompañada de unos pantalones de mezclilla obscuros con un juego de converse rojos. Una bufanda, igualmente negra, que resaltaba su piel pálida y blanca.

— Sí la gente pudiera matar con la vista, ya lo estaría. — Gritó Elizabeta soltando unas fuertes carcajadas. — Quita esa cara de amargado ya. Mi nombre es Elizabeta Hérdeváry.

El albino aumentó su mirada de odio hacía la chica, la cual posicionó una mano en su cadera y alzó el cuello en modo de atrevimiento y superioridad.

— Tú no eres nada _awesome_.

— ¿Eh? — Contestó Elizabeta. — Perdón, estas tan desteñido que te confundí con un fantasma.

Gilbert apretó sus puños fuertemente, mientras fruncía fuertemente el ceño. ¡Y esa maldita todavía tenía esa sonrisa altanera en su rostro, claramente lo estaba retando!. Definitivamente, Elizabeta no era nada _awesome_, definitivamente,** nada** _awesome_. Gilbert dejo de hacer fuerza en sus puños, y quitó su expresión de enojo de su rostro. Ahora, en este se encontraba una enorme sonrisa sarcástica.

— Sólo dices eso porque me tienes envidia. — Espetó sarcásticamente Gilbert. — Yo soy awesome, y tú no. Así es la vida, _Eli_.

Ahora, era el turno de la húngara de enojarse. Una 'pequeña' riña verbal se empezó a formar entre los dos, repitiendo contastemente groserías en su propio lenguaje, y entre las frases más usadas, cabe destacar que estaban: '_Baszódj meg_', '_Bumsen sie_', y otras más que por el bien de su inocencia y mentalidad no agregaremos a esta lista. Emma miraba entretenida la pelea, mientras Antonio hacia intentos tontos y desesperados para pararlos.

El pobre chico hacia de todo: les decía que actuaran de acorde a su edad y dejaran de pelear por unas simples sílabas, los chantajeaba con tomates (qué no funcionó...) e incluso intentó separarlos a la fuerza. Pero de estos ejemplos, el español sólo recibía gruñidos por parte de los dos.

Emma soltó un suspiro y formó una sonrisa algo dulce y tétrica en su rostro.

— ¡Elizabeta! — Gritó con un brillo en los ojos Emma, mientras su sonrisa de agrandaba más. — ¡Hay unos chicos haciendo _yaoi_ justo ahí!

Y cómo si le hubieran dicho que allí estaba Dios, la joven húngara soltó a Gilbert de su camiseta y volteó eufórica a el lugar señalado por la belga. Y al ver que no había nada, le dirigió una mirada aterradora.

— Emma... — Inquirió Elizabeta en voz baja. — ¡Con eso no se juega!.

— ¡Perdón! — Se disculpó con un tono juguetón y algo de inercia en su voz. — Es que te vi tan entretenida peleando con Gilbo, y sólo quería llamarte la atención para...

— ¡Ayudarles a subir las maletas!. — Interrumpió Antonio sonriendo bobamente.

— ¡Sí, eso! — Respondió animada la belga, mientras le sonreía a los chicos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en ese espacio. Elizabeta puso un dedo en su barbilla pensando si estaría bien, Gilbert maldecía por lo bajo a la castaña, Antonio estaba pensando en lo bueno, bonito y maravilloso que sería comer un tomate en ese momento y Emma bostezaba de vez en cuando.

— Está bien. — Contestó finalmente Elizabeta, mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas. — Pero háganlo rápido, _kérjük_.

— ¡Sí~! — Canturreó dulcemente Antonio, mientras el y Gilbert se acercaban para ayudarlas, y se dirigían hacía el recién abierto dormitorio de las chicas.

* * *

«Francis, Francis... Juro que un día de estos voy a cortarte esa cabeza de rana» — Pensaba Arthur con una expresión de odio extremo hacía Francis en su rostro, algo de lo que el francés se dio cuenta. Este último, sólo alcanzó a soltar una afable sonrisa.

— Inglés amargado.

— _Bloody frog_.

— Cejas de monstruo.

— Gigoló _wanna be_.

—_ Taisez-vous_! ¡Cejotas~!

— _Shut the fucking up_!

— Onhonhonhonhon~ Lo haré por mi hermanita, Arthur. Me callaré por ella y para ayudarle a cargar de una buena vez.

— Yes, yes. — Contestó hastiado Arthur, mientras fruncía el ceño. — Vamos rápido. Sólo hago esto porque soy un caballero.

Los dos chicos se encaminaron hacía las dos chicas faltantes. Una morena, de cabello recogido en dos coletas flojas, adornadas cada una con una flor puramente blanca y lisa. Llevaba puesta una blusa de tela sencilla, con tirantes y de color negra. Un suéter de tela ligera abierto de color café claro y pantalones de mezclilla de tubo hasta los tobillos. Cabe destacar, que llevaba unas zapatillas cafés. Tenía unos ojos grandes de color miel, enmarcados por unas cejas perfectas.

Esta última, hablaba (o peleaba) sin cesar con la otra chica, que por su apariencia parecía ser la tan mencionada Cloe. Un vestido de manga corta hasta la pantorrilla de color morado bajo y que traía de adorno un listón morado en el cuello de este. Botas altas sencillas y de color café piel. Su cabello era largo y rubio, que estaba trenzado flojamente para dejar separado un pequeño mechón de cabello que le caía suavemente en los hombros. Además, su cabellera estaba adornada con un moño morado en la parte izquierda de esta, y su flequillo estaba acomodado sutilmente hacia la derecha con unos broches blancos. Sus enormes ojos color azul cielo estaban escondidos detrás de unos lentes.

— ¡Victoria~! — Gritó amablemente Francis, alzando la mano para luego saludar con ella. — ¡Hermano Francis ya está aquí!

La mencionada sólo alcanzó a voltear a Francis y bufar un poco. «Muy bien, me empieza a agradar ésta chica.» — Rió Arthur mentalmente.

— Eh, Francis. — Contestó molesta Victoria. — Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?

— ¡No me digas Francis, hermanita~! — Lloriqueó Francis mientras hacía señas ridículas con su mano. — ¡Dime hermano!.

Y un golpe en seco sonó. Francis se estaba abrazando fuertemente el estómago y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras soltaba pequeños quejidos de vez en cuando. Arthur estaba muerto de la risa, y Victoria lanzaba blasfemias a su hermano.

— Si odias a la rana francesa, me caes bien. — Comentó aún soltando pequeñas risas Arthur. — Soy Arthur Kirkland, de Inglaterra. Y tú,_ bloody frog_, deja de hacer un teatro y ayuda a tu hermana a llevar las maletas.

— No es que lo odie... Francis es un pervertido pesado. — Respondió -aún molesta- Victoria, mientras gruñía un poco. — Por eso Cloe no te quiere.

— Hablando de _mon amour_, Cloe~... ¿Dónde está?

Victoria dirigió su mirada ha todas partes, y la respuesta fue concreta: Cloe no se encontraba en ningún lado.

— Ahora que lo pienso... sus maletas también han desaparecido. — Completó Victoria.

— ¿No se habrá ido a los dormitorios sin nosotros, verdad?

— ...

— ¿Victoria? — Preguntó Arthur con tono de duda en su voz.

— ¡Los veo mañana!

Y dicho esto, la chica tomó sus maletas y salió corriendo en dirección del ascensor. Arthur suspiró y Francis sólo frunció el ceño, y todos los chicos regresaron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

— Muy bien, chicas, ¿_Qué les parecieron los chicos_?.

* * *

**Asdfghjklñ. Final feo :C.**

**Disculpen si mi narración fue un poco floja D: No es mi culpa ser tan estúpida (?)**

**¿Reviews? ¿Favs? Denme lo que se les apetezca :D.**


	6. El secreto que Cloé no nos conto

**Pairings: NoruegaxBelarús, USAxMéxico, UKxSeychelles, FranciaxMónacoxAustria, EspañaxBélgica, PrusiaxHungría, IslandiaxLiechtenstein, JapónxTaiwan, CanadáxUcrania, ChinaxVietnam.**

**Advertencias: Humor de pubertos. Carácter de perros y el zoo escolar adolescente. Aaaah, ¡El instituto!~.**

**Personajes: Noruega (Lukas Bondevik), Islandia (Emil Steilsson), Estados Unidos de América (Alfred F. Jones), Belarús (Natalya Arloskavya), México (María Hernández López), Inglaterra (Arthur Kirkland), Seychelles (Victoria Bonnefoy), Francia (Francis Bonnefoy), Mónaco (Cloé Dubois), España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo), Bélgica (Emma Hepburn), Prusia (Gilbert Bielschmidt), Hungría (Elizabeta Hérdeváry), Liechtenstein (Lily Zwingli), Japón (Kiku Honda), Taiwán (Mei Wang), Canadá (Matthew Williams), Ucrania (Katyusha Braginski), Vietnam (Hue Ha), Austria (Roderich Edelstein) y China (Yao Wang).**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no los latinos ya hubieran aparecido.**

* * *

Ruido y desastre.

Esas eran las únicas palabras que definían la habitación de las chicas en ese momento.

Emma deliraba sobre unos deliciosos _Waffles con miel_ desde hace unos segundos. Elizabeta leía sus doujinshis _yaoi_ en su computadora mientras navegaba en _Tumblr_. Mei intentaba localizar por medio de teléfono celular a su primo Yao, que se supone que estudiaba en esa academia. Y por último, María, quien era la única calmada de su grupo, tomaba su siesta.

Y por si ese tremendo revoltijo fuera poco, todavía faltaban por llegar Victoria, Cloé, Lily y Natalya.

— Bien, chicas. — Cambió su charla sobre los _waffles_ Emma, acercándose un poco a ellas. — Antes de que lleguen las regañonas, ¿Qué les parecieron los chicos?

Elizabeta dirigió una mirada aburrida hacia Emma mientras le seguía haciendo _scroll_ a su Iphone. Mei se sonrojó un poco, y por la reacción de la asiática, Emma soltó una sonrisa burlona. María seguía tomando su siesta.

— Oh, Mei... — Suspiró burlonamente la belga, dirigiéndole una mirada alegre a la húngara, quien reprimió una risita. — ¿Qué fue esa reacción?

— Este... — Contestó nerviosa, mientras jugaba con sus dedos. — ¡Kiku es un gran _nánhái_! Es muy educado, alegre y...

— Deja de delirar. — La puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando a la vista a Natalya, mientras fruncía el ceño. Detrás de ella iba Lily, avanzando con pasos pequeños hacía dónde sus amigas estaban reunidas. — _Spakojnaj nočy._

— _Gute nacht, mädchen._ — Saludó alegremente Lily.

— Buenas noches, igualmente. — Contestaron al unisono Mei, Elizabeta y Emma, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

— Volviéndo al tema, chicas. — Repitió entusiasmada la belga, mientras hacía una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro. — Natalya, Lily, ¿Qué les parecieron los chicos?

— Estúpido, idiota y todo lo que el sigue. — Contestó fríamente Natalya, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. — Sin embargo, Emil me cayó bien.

— Lukas y Emil se ven buena gente, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ellos. — Contestó dulcemente Lily mientras sonreía.

Y así pasaron horas, y horas, y horas. Las chicas hablaban sobre los amigos y amigas de su antiguo colegio. Líos amorosos, expectativas de la academia y... ya saben, cosas de chicas. Comían frituras, tomaban soda y té helado. Tomaban cucharadas de helado de vainilla de su bote y reían fuertemente. Se peinaban entre ellas mismas y también se pintaban las uñas con esmaltes de temporada. Escuchaban música, se tomaban fotos y esos pasatiempos. También hacían pequeñas bromas, cómo pintarle un bigote a María sin que esta se diera cuenta. Qué por supuesto, esto no salió de acuerdo al plan: la latina se había despertado y les había lanzado almohadas a todas y cada una de las chicas presentes, recibiendo miradas asesinas de la rusa.

Tras aquella 'pequeña' pelea de almohadas, todas habían quedado exhaustas, acostadas en el piso o en las camas. Soltaban suspiros de cansancio y hacían pequeñas bromas entre ellas. Hasta que la voz de una cansada latina las sacó de su trance.

— Chicas... ¿Qué pasó con Victoria y Cloé?

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso en la habitación. Las chicas ya habían sacado sus conclusiones: se habría ido a su hogar por desesperación, o simplemente por lo grande del instituto se habría perdido. Hasta que la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir y mostró a una agitada Victoria, muy despeinada y con pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando de su rostro.

— ¡Chicas! — Exclamó agitada la francesa, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por su respiración agitada. — ¡Cloé no está!

— Imposible... ¿Seguro que ya la buscaste bien, Victoria? — Respondió Natalya.

— ¡Sí! — Contestó exasperada. — ¡Incluso la he buscado con Francis y Arthur!

— ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla! — Gritó emocionada la belga, mientras se levantaba.

— ¡Sí! — Contestó la mexicana. — Yo buscaré en la cafeteria, Lily buscará en el invernadero, Eli y Emma buscarán en las aulas, Mei en el patio y Victoria buscará en el laboratorio. Natalya, tú vigila la habitación.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Contestaron todas al unísono y salieron por la puerta, todas por diferentes direcciones.

* * *

Hacía un tiempo que María había llegado a la cafetería, sin embargo no encontraba ni un rastro de la francesa. Y lo peor de todo: estaba perdida. No tenía ni idea de cómo logró llegar a la cafetería, ya que había cruzado muchísimos pasillos y había utilizado un millón de veces el ascensor, picándole a los botones de las plantas a lo estúpido. Y cuando por fin había dado con ella, la cafetería era enorme y estaba llena de chicos, por lo que le hacía más difícil de encontrar a la rubia.

Y lo más desesperante de todo, era tener que soportar comentarios asquerosos por parte de hombres, tales cómo: '¡Qué bonitas piernas!', 'He oído que es latina... y las latinas son de sangre caliente', entre otros. Incluso ya se le habían acercado unos cuantos, ofreciéndole una bebida e ir a su habitación, por lo que ella tenía que utilizar su autocontrol, rechazándoles con un 'No, gracias' o cosas por el estilo.

Cuándo se cercioró de que la francesa no estuviera ahí, intentaba encontrar a Francis, a Kiku o incluso a el idiota de Alfred, para regresar a su habitación.

* * *

Lily había sido precavida: había llevado un mapa de la academia para dar fácilmente con el invernadero; y si bien, lo había hecho, no encontraba a Cloé por ningún santo lado. La suiza incluso había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa y desesperarse, algo no muy habitual en ella.

Volvió a revisar el invernadero, por más mera seguridad, pero la rubia no aparecía.

Suspiró y se sentó en una de las bancas del invernadero. Necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Mei se estiró levemente. Desde hacía dos largas horas había buscado a Cloé y su resultado definitivo había sido no encontrarla. Aunque si bien, no pudo buscarla bien, por que los comentarios de unos chicos la distraían de su labor inicial.

Ya cansada, se sentó en una de las bancas al lado de un chico de cabello largo y café con ojos verde esmeralda, que parecía 'algo' nervioso. No le prestó atención al joven y sacó su _Smartphone_ para seguir localizando a su primo.

Este sería un día muy largo.

* * *

Victoria estaba cansadísima, juraba que si daba un poco más se desplomaba en el piso y moriría lentamente tirada ahí... Se golpeó mentalmente, debería concentrarse en buscar a Cloé. Pero no la encontraba, por ningún maldito lado.

La morena ya se había comenzado a desesperar mucho, llegando incluso a morderse los labios y comerse las uñas. Jugaba nerviosamente con su cabello y los ojos le brillaban de ansiedad.

Soltó un grande suspiro. Necesitaba encontrar a Cloé.

* * *

La húngara y la belga habían revisado todas las aulas, clubes y esas cosas. Incluso habían entrado a el salón de limpieza, y no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Suspiraron y siguieron caminando, hasta que la húngara interrumpió el pesado silencio de ese momento.

— Emma... ¡_La biblioteca_! — Exclamó fuertemente la húngara, haciendo eco en toda la academia.

La belga solo abrió los ojos rápidamente y salieron corriendo hacía la puerta que decía 'Biblioteca', hasta que la abrieron, y efectivamente allí estaba Cloé, sentada y platicando amigablemente con un joven de lentes y ojos violesáceos y una chica de cabello largo y negro con ojos avellanas.

— ¡Cloé Dubois... Danos una buena explicación de porqué te esfumaste de la vista de Victoria! — Gritó molesta Elizabeta, mientras apretaba los labios haciendo una fina línea en ellos.

— Eso es simple. — Contestó Cloé, levantándose y poniéndose frente a frente de Elizabeta. — ¿Qué no acaso puedo conocer en vida real a mis amigos de internet? — Contestó la rubia mientras señalaba a los chicos que la acompañaban.

La primera en acercarse a Emma y a Elizabeta fue la joven. Tenía el cabello largo, muy largo y de color negro, tomado en una coleta pegada a la cabeza. Ojos grandes y de color avellana, enmarcados por unas finas cejas. Llevaba el uniforme de la academia: Una blusa sencilla blanca de botones y una falda a cuadros con tirantes, acompañada de una corbata negra. Calcetas negras hasta la rodilla y traía zapatos escolares cafés. Se cubría con un suéter abierto y tejido color azul marino.

— Buenas noches. — Saludó la chica, con un gesto serio en su rostro. — Mi nombre es Hue Ha, de Vietnam. Un gusto conocerlas. — Terminó haciendo una reverencia a Emma y a Elizabeta, quienes se mostraron un poco nerviosas ante el hecho.

Ahora, la segunda y última persona se acerco a ellas. Era un chico de cabello café obscuro y de ojos violetas cubiertos por unos anteojos rectángulares. Su boca estaba acompañada de un pequeño lunar, que lo hacía ver más formal y misterioso a la vista. Al igual que Hue, portaba el uniforme escolar, que consistía en una camiseta blanca acompañada de una corbata negra, un saco azul con el escudo de la academia, zapatos cafés y un pantalón a cuadros color azul marino.

— Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein, de Austria. Actualmente pareja de la señorita Cloé.

Emma y Elizabeta se tensaron 'un poco' y tomaron del brazo a Cloé, quién miraba confundida la escena, y la sacaron de la biblioteca cerrando fuertemente la puerta. La puerta de la biblioteca se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a una chica de cabello corto y rubio y un chico de cabello color rubio tostado, ojos violetas y de lentes. La chica traía una bolsa de plástico color blanca en sus manos, y se acercó junto con el chi con una sonrisa en los labios a Hue, quién sonreía un poco.

— Hue... Traje todo lo que necesitas. — Dijo la chica sonriente mientras le mostraba la bolsa a la asiática.

— Muchas gracias, Katyusha. — Contestó amigablemente la vietnamita.

— Los dejaré en la habitación, ¿te parece bien?.

— Me parece totalmente bien, Katyusha. — Afirmó amablemente la asiática. — A propósito, buenas noches, Matthew.

— Buenas noches.

* * *

Elizabeta y Emma sostenían a Cloé de sus brazos mientras corrían rápidamente, pensando en la seria plática que tendrían con Cloé.

Pero, correr mucho era muy cansado, así que se detuvieron en una banca y se sentaron, poniendo a Cloé en medio.

— ... ¿Qué diablos les pa-

— ¡Cloé! — Exclamó Emma, visiblemente enojada.

— ¿Porqué no nos dijiste que tenías novio? — Prosiguió Elizabeta, muerta de coraje. — ¿¡Y cuándo diablos lo conociste!?

Cloé suspiró, mientras les dirigió una mirada ególatra y aburrida.

— Su nombre es Roderich Edelstein, cómo bien dijo, es de Austria. — Explicó la rubia, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos. — Antes de que me cambiara a el Colegio Richelle, tenía amigos en internet, y uno de ellos era Hue, quién me lo presentó por medio de un chat grupal. A mediados de tiempo nos enamoramos y entramos en una relación de larga distancia. Cada cuatro meses nos reuníamos en Italia por un fin de semana. — Prosiguió la chica, hablando normalmente. — La razón por la que no les dije... es por que sabía que le dirían a Francis, y nadie quiere ver a Francis deprimido, ¿Verdad?

— Pero...

— Pero nada.

La tensión del momento era increíble. Elizabeta sólo apretaba fuertemente nerviosa y Emma desviaba la mirada de ellas.

— ¿Chicas? — Interrumpió Lily, quién recién las había encontrado junto con Mei, Victoria y María. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Están bien? — Preguntó María, extrañada por su actitud.

— Cloé les quiere decir algo.

Cloé tomó un poco de aire y les empezó a contar sobre sus amigos de internet, su noviazgo de larga distancia con Roderich y porqué no les había contado. Las chicas sólo lograron asentir nerviosamente, y con la ayuda de Lily y su mapa escolar regresaron a sus habitaciones para dormir con un gran silencio en la atmósfera.

* * *

Su despertador sonó: 7:00 AM. Entraba a clases a las 7:30 AM. No había nadie en la habitación.

_Chingada madre._

Se despertó de golpe y se metió a la ducha rápidamente. Reguló el agua, se masajeó el cabello con shampoo y se lavó el cuerpo con jabón, ya saben, lo que hace uno en la ducha. Amarró con un fuerte nudo una toalla en su cuerpo y secó su cabello con otra. Se puso el uniforme escolar, y se hizo una coleta alta, dejando unos mechones de cabello undulado al frente, y un poco de flequillo. Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo hacía las aulas.

Cuándo estuvo al frente de su salón, reviso su hora en el celular para asegurar que había llegado a tiempo. Eran las 6:05. ''_Putas diferencias horarias, ojalá y su familia arda en lo más profundo del juego del infierno._'' — Pensó mentalmente la latina, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente por el coraje que sentía en ese momento.

Le preguntó a un profesor en dónde se encontraba la cafetería, ya que empezó a tener un poco de hambre.

Siguió el camino indicado, y desde fuera de la puerta de la cafetería oía voces de hombres, de chicas y risas.

_Ahorita mismo les iré a partir la madre._

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaban todos y cada uno de sus _súbditos..._ quería decir amigos.

Esbozó una sonrisa sádica.

— _Hijos de su puta madre._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí termina este capítulo... qué literalmente está lleno de chicas. Perdón, quería hacer este capítulo para introducirlas un poco más en la historia x_x no me maten :c También no me maten por hacer a Roderich novio de Cloé... Hay que echarle picante al caldo (?) ok no xD**

***Nánhái - Muchacho en Chino Tradicional, que es el idioma que hablan en Taiwán.**

***Spakojnaj nočy - Buenas Noches en Bielorruso.**

***Gute nacht, mädchen - Buenas noches, chicas en alemán.**

**Y pues... qué. ¿Reviews? ¿Orekis? ¿Un Islandia personal?**


End file.
